


Two

by cherryblossomchangbin



Series: The Maze [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomchangbin/pseuds/cherryblossomchangbin





	Two

In the couple of weeks that past, Chan began to feel a little more comfortable in his new environment. He spent time reorganising his camp, making a small garden to grow some more food and explored the field a bit more. Each time he went went for a walk, though, he always found himself back at the blue door. It was still locked. Yet, he sat in front of it, just staring, wondering if it might remain locked forever and thinking about what might be on the other side. How ironic would it be if, after all this time trying to figure it out, there was simply nothing at all behind the door. The thought made Chan laugh to himself a little. It was safe to say that being all alone was beginning to take its toll. Little did he know that soon everything was going to change.

On the 19th night of isolation, Chan was sleeping, undisturbed, in his bed until he was jolted awake at the sound of a loud machine. He sat up and looked around for something that could be making noise… nothing. That’s when a bright light appeared above him. What was going on? Maybe someone was coming to save him from this place! Chan used his arm to shield his eyes from the blinding light as he tried to get a better look at what was happening. After a couple of minutes, it was gone. The sound, the light: just gone. But there was something in the centre of the field. A box? No, it was more like a cage. What could be in it? Chan thought for a moment, debating whether or not to get up. In the end he decided to slowly make his way over to get a closer look. The further towards it he got, the easier it was for him to see all the smaller boxes inside the cage. Just like the ones that were around him when he woke up.

“Not a rescue then” Chan muttered to himself sarcastically. Luckily though, this meant that there would be more supplies to help him survive. Chan waited a little while longer, just in case, before deciding that it was safe to go over and look at what was in the boxes this time. The dim light of the torches around the outer walls was enough for him to see what he was doing. He began to open some of the boxes and found more food, water, clothes, tools etc. Deciding to eat some snacks, he continued to rummage through the boxes until he heard something. What was that? Slowly, Chan turned in the direction of the noise but quickly ducked behind a crate when he saw something. No, not something. Someone.

“Hello?” The stranger called out. Chan stayed hidden, watching the mysterious persons movements to see if they might’ve been dangerous. “Hello?” they called again. They didn’t look dangerous? He was boy was slightly smaller than Chan, who figured he’d have a chance at beating the new kid if he did turn out to be dangerous. Deciding to take the risk, Chan stood from behind the crate and cleared his throat to make his presence known. The boy, who now had turned around, looked younger than Chan and, quite frankly, scared out of his mind. “W-who are you?” he stuttered, staring at Chan.

“My name is Chan” he replied with a friendly smile; he was hoping to make the boy feel a bit more comfortable in this new place and reduce any risk of suddenly being attacked. “Do you remember your name?” The boy in front of him frowned in thought before slowly shaking his head; at this motion Chan assured, “don’t worry, it took me a day or two to remember my own name. It’ll come to you. For now maybe we’ll just call you Two… since you’re the second person here.” The boy, now named Two, simply shrugged as he began to look around the place. “Where are we?” He asked, millions more questions filling his mind. Chan shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve been looking around but there’s not much here.” “How long have you been here? Can you tell?” “19 days..” came the answer. When shock became apparent on the younger boys face, Chan continued, “I’ve been surviving though. Whatever, or whoever, put us here obviously wants us to survive here. That’s why they send the supplies.” He opened one of the boxes closest to him, it had food in, “There were boxes like these when I woke up here too. I can show you?” Chan picked up one of the crates and gestured for Two to follow, he did after picking up his own box wanting to help.

Once they’d reached the shelter, Chan explained to the nameless kid about how he’d set everything up. He’d used blankets and pillows to make a bed; reused the boxes for storage for food and water which was all organised neatly; and there were a few articles of clothing in another box. In the hours that passed, the two boys had taken all the new supplies to the shelter and organised everything, reusing the boxes as more storage. Two set up his own bed, near Chan’s but far enough apart that they had their own space. Since it was still dark and both boys were tired after moving all the supplies around they decided to just get some sleep. Two, however, didn’t actually get any sleep. His mind was too distracted trying to figure out what was going on. He only realised it was morning when he was ripped from his thoughts by a violent yell. Looking to the side he saw the source of the noise. It was Chan. “Hey?! Are you okay? Wake up!” Two gently shook Chan by the shoulders after walking over to him. “Hey!”


End file.
